Екатерина Ноллис
Екатери́на Но́ллис (англ. Catherine Knollys, также англ. Katherine Knollys; ок. 1524 года — 15 января 1569 года, Хэмптон-корт) — дочьМарии Болейн, старшая Дама опочивальни королевы Елизаветы I. Содержание * 1Биография * 2Дети * 3Образ в литературе * 4Примечания * 5Литература * 6Ссылки Биография Мария Болейн, мать Екатерины, сестра королевы Анны и любовница короля Генриха VIII Екатерина родилась приблизительно в 1524 году и была дочерью сэра Уильяма Кэри, придворного Генриха VIII, иМарии Болейн, которая некоторое время была любовницей короля. Существует предположение, что Екатерина была незаконнорождённой дочерью Генриха VIII1, что делает Екатерину не только кузиной королевы Елизаветы по матери, но и сестрой по отцу. Хотя король никогда не признавал её как свою дочь, при дворе Екатерину уважали и с возрастом она всё больше походила на Генриха23. Екатерина, как говорили современники, была свидетельницей казни в 1536 году её тётки, королевы Анны, второй жены Генриха VIII. Вместе с тем по мнению биографа Марии Болейн Элисон Уэйр версия о том, что Екатерина провела ночь перед казнью Анны вместе с ней вТауэре, чтобы отвлечь её, неверна4. Екатерина была почётной фрейлинойen Анны Клевской и Екатерины Говард, четвёртой и пятой жён Генриха VIII. 26 апреля 1540 года Екатерина вышла замуж за сэра Фрэнсиса Ноллисаen2. Хотя её муж и был рыцарем с 1547 года, почётное звание рыцаря ордена Подвязки ему пожаловали лишь в 1593 году. Он занимал должность казначея королевского двораen. Со времён замужества Екатерина стала известна как госпожа Ноллис, а с 1547 года — леди Ноллис. За пределами Лондона пара проживала в Рединге,Беркшир, и в Ротерфилд Грейсen, Оксфордшир. Из-за гонений на протестантов во времена правления Марии I Католички чета Ноллис в 1556 году была вынуждена отправиться в изгнание на континент. Здесь Екатерина вела активную переписку со своей кузиной Елизаветой, а когда та стала королевой, Екатерина была назначена старшей Дамой опочивальниen. За первые десять лет правления Елизаветы Екатерина смогла совместить самую важную и почётную должность среди фрейлин с рождением и воспитанием более чем десятка детей5. Елизавета никогда не относилась к Екатерине как к единокровной сестре; впрочем, ни сама Екатерина, ни её муж никогда не настаивали на существовании такого родства. Тем не менее, Елизавета признавала Екатерину самой любимой кузиной, и среди других родственниц королевы не было ни одной, с которой та была бы так же близка, как с леди Ноллис5. Екатерина Ноллис умерла в Хэмптон-корте 15 января 1569 года и была погребена в апреле в часовне Св. Эдмунда вВестминстерском аббатстве. По приказу Елизаветы для неё были организованы пышные похороны, обошедшиеся в 640 фунтов, 2 шиллинга и 11 пенсов6. Эпитафия на могиле леди Ноллис гласит7: Дети Френсис и Екатерина стали родителями четырнадцати детей, из которых только младший, Дадли, умер в младенчестве5: * Мэри (1541 / 1542—1593) — была замужем за Эдвардом Сталкером. * Генриen (1541 / 1542—1583) — член Парламента от графства Кент, затем от Оксфордшира; был женат на''Маргарет Кейв'', дочери сэра Эмброуза Кейваen и Маргарет Уиллингтон, от которой имел двух дочерей — Элизабет и Летицию8. * Летиция (1543—1634) — была трижды замужем: в первом браке за Уолтером Деверёen, 1-м графом Эссексом, от которого родила пятерых детей; во втором браке за Робертом Дадли, 1-м графом Лестером, в браке с которым родила одного ребёнка — сына Роберта, умершего в возрасте трёх лет; в третьем браке за сэром Кристофером Блаунтомen, в этом браке детей не было. * Уильямen (1544 / 1545—1632) — 1-й Граф Банбериen; был дважды женат: первым браком на вдове Дороти Брейen, дочери Эдмунда Бреяen, 1-го барона Бреяen, и Джейн Холлиуэлл, брак был бездетным; вторым браком на Элизабет Говард, дочери Томаса Говардаen, 1-го графа Саффолка, и Кэтрин Найветen, от которой имел двух сыновей — Эдварда и Николаса. * Эдвард (1546—1580) — член Парламента. * Роберт (1547—1626) — член Парламента от Рединга, графство Беркшир (1572—1589), Брекнокшира (1589—1604), Эбингдона, графство Оксфордшир (1604, 1624—1625) и Беркшира (1626); был женат на Кэтрин Воган, дочери сэра Роланда Вогана. * Маргарет (Мод) (1548 — ?) * Элизабет Ноллисen (1549 — ок. 1605) — была замужем за сэром Томасом Лейтоном, губернатором Гернси, от которого родила сына и двух дочерей9. * Томас (ум. 1596) — участвовал в Восьмидесятилетней войне, был губернатором Остенде в 1586 году; был женат на Оделии де Морада, дочери Иоанна де Морада, маркиза Бергена. * Ричард (1552—1596) — член Парламента от Уоллингфорда (1584), затем от Нортгемптона (1588); был женат на''Джоан Хэйем'', дочери Джона Хэйема из Гиффордс-холла. * Фрэнсисen (1552 / 1553—1648) — адмирал, член Палаты Общинen; был женат на Летиции Баррет, дочери Джона Баррета из Хэнхема, от которой имел девять детей10. * Аннаen (1555—1608) — была замужем за Томасом Уэстомen, 2-м бароном де Ла Уорр, от которого родила четырнадцать детей. * Кэтрин (1559—1620) — была дважды замужем: в первом браке за Джеральдом Фицджеральдом, 1-м бароном Оффалиen, от которого родила дочь Летициюen; во втором браке за сэром Филипом Батлером. * Дадли (май—июнь 1562). Образ в литературе Предположение о том, что Екатерина и её брат Генриen являются бастардами короля Генриха VIII, появляется в романе Филиппы Грегори Ещё одна из рода Болейнen11. В другом романе Грегори, Наследство рода Болейнen, Екатерина пребывает при дворе фрейлиной сначала Анны Клевской, затем Кэтрин Говард12. В романе Грегори''Любовник королевыen'' Екатерина предстаёт в роли матери семнадцатилетней Летиции Ноллис и близкой компаньонки королевы Елизаветы13. В книге Элисон Принцen Жёны Генриха VIII рассказчица является подругой Кэтрин «Китти» Кэри, отец которой умер от потливой горячки. Здесь Кэтрин считается бастардессой короля от Марии Болейн14. Екатерина также является героиней романа Эдриенна Дилларда Кор Ротто: Роман Кэтрин Кэри15 и подросткового романа Венди Данн Свет в лабиринте16. Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Wilkinson, 2011, p. 87 # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Varlow, Sally Sir Francis Knollys's Latin Dictionary: New evidence for Katherine Carey (англ.) // Historical Research : scholarly journal. — 2007. — August (vol. 80,no. 209). — P. 315–323. — DOI:10.1111/j.1468-2281.2007.00400.x. # '''↑ Weir, 2012, p. 200 # ↑''' Weir, 2012, p. 286 # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Varlow, Sally Sir Francis Knollys's Latin Dictionary: New evidence for Katherine Carey (англ.) // Historical Research : scholarly journal. — 2007. — August (vol. 80,no. 209). — P. 322. — DOI:10.1111/j.1468-2281.2007.00400.x. # ↑''' Wilkinson, 2011, p. 88 # '''↑ Guillim, Kent, 1726, p. 255 # ↑''' Ford, David Nash. Henry Knollys (d.1582) (англ.). Royal Berkshire History. Nash Ford Publishing (2008). Проверено 1 сентября 2015. # '''↑ Thomas Leighton and his son Thomas (англ.). The Priaulx Library. Проверено 1 сентября 2015. # ↑''' Ford, David Nash. Sir Francis Knollys Junior (d.1648) (англ.). Royal Berkshire History. Nash Ford Publishing (2008). Проверено 1 сентября 2015. # '''↑ The Other Boleyn Girl (Official site). Проверено 7 октября 2014. # ↑''' The Boleyn Inheritance (Official site). Проверено 7 октября 2014. # '''↑ The Virgin's Lover (Official site). Проверено 7 октября 2014. # ↑''' # '''↑ # ↑ Литература * Ives, Eric. The Life and Death of Anne Boleyn: 'The Most Happy'. — Wiley, 2005. — 480 p. — ISBN 1405134631, 9781405134637. * Guillim, John; Kent, Samuel. The Banner Display'd: or, An Abridgment of Guillim: Being a Compleat System of Heraldry, in all its Parts .... — London: Printed for Thomas Cox, 1726. — Т. I. — P. 255. — 570 p. * Lee, Sidney. Knollys, Francis // Dictionary of National Biography. — London: Smith, Elder & Co, 1892. — Vol. 31. — P. 275–279. * Weir, Alison. Mary Boleyn: The Great and Infamous Whore. — Vintage, 2012. — 446 p. — ISBN 0099546485, 9780099546481. * Weir, Alison. The Lady In The Tower: The Fall of Anne Boleyn. — Random House, 2011. — P. 334. — 544 p. — ISBN 1446449041, 9781446449042. * Wilkinson, Josephine. Mary Boleyn: The True Story of Henry VIII's Favorite Mistress. — Amberley Publishing Limited, 2011. — P. 87—88. — 240 p. — ISBN 144560664X, 9781445606644. Ссылки * Katherine Carey (англ.). thepeerage.com. Проверено 27 августа 2015. * Katherine Carey: Chief Lady of Bedchamber (англ.). tudorplace.com. Проверено 27 августа 2015. Архивировано из первоисточника 28 марта 2012.